Back to Jack
by clara potc
Summary: What if Davy Jones had woken up while Will was stealing the key off his face?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, ect. in this story.

This story is a sequel to The Prize, but it will still make sense if you haven't read it.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

_I just need to sneak up to him and find a way to get the key. I can do this. _Will stood in the doorway leading into Davy Jones's cabin. Peering across the dimly lit room, all Will could see was the figure of the ominous captain slumped over his organ. Will could tell he was asleep was by the soft snorting noises he was making. A melancholy tune drifted through the cabin.

_He goes to sleep listening to a music box? _Will thought it was strange that one of the most fearsome, legendary pirates in all the seven seas needed a music box to help him sleep. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he couldn't waste any more time. Will quietly made his way over to where Davy Jones was sleeping and bent down to get a better view. The captain seemed to be in a very deep sleep, but kept on frowning and making strange snorting sounds. Then he mumbled something (causing Will to jump) and shook his head slightly. Will saw something flash underneath the mass of tentacles growing out of his face.

_How am I going to do this now.._. Will looked around for something to lift up the tentacles with. The thought of even touching the slimy things made him shudder. He spotted some quills sitting on top of the organ and took two of them. _These should work._ He very carefully wiggled one of them under a tentacle and did the same with the second came the part he was dreading most of all.

_I'll just put this one in my mouth like this, reach in...and- _He glanced up at one of his quills when he noticed that the weight on it was shifting and realized, in horror, that one of those blasted tentacles was slipping off! _No, no, no, please don't fall... _He desperately tried to move the tentacle back on, but he was in a very awkward position. It was too late. The tentacle seemed to fall in slow motion. His mind screamed, _NO!! _but the tentacle hit the keys, causing the notes to clang together horribly and echo through the room.

Davy Jones made made a loud grunting sound and jerked awake. Will's eyes darted up to meet his, and they both stared at each other in horror. Davy Jones let out a deafening scream at the shock of seeing the _other_ Turner with a quill in one hand, another quill held crookedly in his mouth, and his other hand reached halfway underneath them both. Two huge, brown eyes were staring up at Davy Jones in disbelief.

Will was the kind of person who acts impulsively in dangerous situations, but his impulsive actions are not what you would call entirely smart! This was one of those dangerous situations. Seeing Davy Jones staring down at him, eyes dark with fury, Will frantically shoved his hand into the captains face and blindly flailed around for the key

Davy Jones roared and grabbed both of Will's hands in his claw, and grabbed the collar of Will's shirt with his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

Will just gaped up at him for a few seconds.

"I...You were...I didn't...I wasn't-"

"Enough! I'm taking you back to Jack!"

...

Capn. Jack Sparrow was sitting in his cabin drinking rum and contemplating how he would get 99 souls in just three days. Suddenly, outside his cabin everything went silent. Then he heard loud gasps and curses erupt from his crew. A loud knock at the door startled Jack. He sat up straight and pulled his feet off the table. _What the hell! _

Jack swaggered over to the door in his usual drunken manner. He flung open the door to his cabin and came face-to-face with Davy Jones. The captain was standing rigidly before him. His claw was clutching the collar of a very embarrassed Will Turner. Jack looked at them both and raised one eyebrow.

"And wot do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?" Jack Jones clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times before forcing out,

"I believe this is yours." Jack looked at Will and clicked his tongue.

"Not anymore mate. He's my faith payment, remember?" Davy Jones was getting desperate.

"Jack, you've got to take him back! It's not worth it!" Jack looked at him questioningly. Davy Jones eyed Will in disgust.

"You don't Know what he _did..._" He glanced at Jack, "I was sleeping, and I woke up to find _him _(shaking Will) trying to draw all over me with two quills! And then he punched me!"

Jack looked at Will with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Will turned a dark scarlet and refused to make eye contact.

"Well mate, (Jack stood up very straight to try and match Davy Jone's height) perhaps if you lower your amount of souls to gain," he grinned up at him, "I might just be able to take him off you're hands, eh?" He draped one arm across Davy Jone's shoulders.

"Whadaya say mate? lets lower the amount to maybe seventy, or fifty, or four?" he looked up at him hopefully. Davy Jones looked doubtful.

"Eighty," he replied.

"No, four."

"Seventy."

"Four."

"Sixty!"

"Four!"

"I'm not lower'n it ta four!" He was getting annoyed.

"Alright mate, fifty then."

"Done." Davy Jones disappeared before Jack could change his mind. The minute he got back he let out a big sigh and stomped towards his cabin. Bootstrap was still standing outside Davy Jone's captain's quarters with his mouth agape. ( He'd been listening outside the door to see if his son would successfully steal the key.)

"I'll deal with you later," Davy Jones growled. He yanked open the door and closed it tightly it behind him, locked it, and pushed a heavy desk and a chair in front of it. Then he wound up his little music box, and settled down to finish his nap that had been so rudely disturbed.

...

Will shifted around uncomfortably under the critical gazes of the crew. Jack sauntered over and took a huge gulp of rum from the bottle he clutched in his hand.

"Will, I asked you to steal his key, and you end up drawing on his face and punching him." Will glared at Jack reproachfully.

"That's not what happened!"

He spun around and stormed off to his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The end

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated, flames aren't. Thanks!


End file.
